juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Con
"Monster Con" is the thirteenth episode of The Life & Times of Juniper Lee and the finale of season 1. Plot The three-day magic convention called "the Convergence" is held every three years and June has to attend it to give a speech at this year's one. All monsters go there to hear her speak but are more impressed by her retired grandma. But when an evil organization of magic-hating trained humans named H.A.M.(introduced as Humans for the Aboishment of Magi''c by their leader) breaks into the convention center and holds everybody there hostage, Ah-Mah is forced out of retirement to save the day. Recap June is signed up to attend the "The Magical Convergence" of the year, but isn't sure about it because she feels like she isn't as good at the Te Xuan Ze job as her grandma. Jasmine reassures her though that she will be fine, she'll learn. When at the convention, June finds it hard to fit in as the magical world's Te Xuan Ze, as Ah Mah is much much more famous and well-known, garnering a plethora of monster fans around her the moment someone notices her. After Jasmine has left however, a group of magic-hating humans move to start their strike on the convention. Meanwhile, June is failing spectacularly at giving her speech at the lecture assigned to her, even when she gets to perform an acrobatic feat, which she herself finds to be the main portion of her day job. She leaves to tell ah mah about her day. During an awards show, H.A.M. finally attacks, capturing all monsters in orbs or tying the up, including Ray Ray and Monroe. June witnesses this while on the phone with Ah-Mah but is suddenly cut short. When Ray Ray confronts their leader with a "My sister's gonna kick your butt!" they throw June next to the rest of the caught magical beings, making all hope seem lost to the trio. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jasmine shows up to clean the place of H.A.M. and completely obliterating their troops, creating chaos in the hall once again. She releases the trio and asks June to join the action until her scepter reaches full power. They fight the humans off, earning June the respect of the captive monsters, who comment that she "makes Yoda look like Jabba the Hutt!" When June goes to face the leader of the group, he taunts her with disdain at her helping monsters and how disgusting it is. She retaliates by avoiding all his punches, grabbing the hit aimed for her and punching his robot arm off. The scepter goes off, wiping the memories of all the H.A.M. members inside he building as well as releasing monsters from their prison orbs. When June asks why they don't use it all the time, Ah Mah just retorts that doing so would wipe every non-magical human's memories of magic. As they leave, Jasmine tumbles forward a bit, caught by June but reassures that she is fine, saying that she is "too old for this crud," and will be asleep for a week. June is amazed at seeing Jasmine fight like that and hesitantly asks if she'll ever be that good too. Ah Mah simply replies with a no — "You'll be better." Monroe and Ray Ray join them, with Ray Ray ecstatic over his grandma's fighting skills and believing that a person that spry does not need help with taking out trash, but Jasmine jokingly replies that this is actually to get him away while she talks to June about boys. The episode closes with monsters waving at viewers as if looking into a camera while Jasmine asks Ray Ray if he got her a souvenir, to which he replies that it's a T-shirt with a, "I went to Monster Con and all I got was this T-shirt." on it, earning a "They got that right," from Ah Mah. Credits clip Once again, Ray Ray is the life of the party among monster crowds, telling funny jokes, grilling burgers and outshining Monroe with his jokes and unusualness as a small human kid that can see monsters without having special powers. Monroe bites one of the monster guests. Characters *Juniper *Jasmine *Ray Ray *Monroe *H.A.M. - Humans for the Abolishment of Magic/Humans Against Magic (debut) *Lex (debut) Trivia *Ray Ray is seen getting along with monsters fairly well. *The walls of the awards hall have tapestries of classical movie monsters. *This is the second time Jasmine and June have used a mass memory-wipe, the first being in Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead *The scepter Jasmine uses to wipe the minds of all the human invaders can only be used in-doors, as otherwise it would wipe magic from the memories of all non-magical humans in the world. It is unknown how the groups leader got away from it, though it could have been from being unconscious. *By June's own words, "The Magical Convergence," looks just like a Star Trek convention, but with monsters. *Cletus and Gus appear in this episode among the monsters captured. *The hell hound from New Trickster in Town appears among the monsters being captured. *During their fight, June taunts the villain of the episode bye calling him ”Lex Luthor“ from DC's Superman.... who just happens to be voiced by Clancy Brown himself, who actually ''did voice Lex Luthor on Superman: The Animated Series and other Bruce Timm DC cartoons. *The leader of H.A.M. is simply credited as "Leader". In his second appearance he is credited as "Lex". *The Minotaur June fights at the beginning of the episode is also there among the crowd of saved monsters after June and Jasmine have defeated the H.A.M. *This is the second time seen on the show where monsters are hosted at a lunch party by Ray Ray, the first being New Trickster in Town. *'Ending Tagline:' "Oh, nice. (sniffs) Minty." - "'Green Geek Monster"' Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Villain Debut Category:Magic World Category:Antagonist debut